


Pucki

by poetdameron



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sam/Bucky Week, no sé que mierda es esto, sbweek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esos desgraciados habían planeado todo, les habían tenido una trampa: esta es la operación de las mentes maestras comandadas por Natasha Romanoff, la primera cita de Sam Wilson y Bucky Barnes.</p><p>Escrito para la Semana Sam/Bucky: Día 2 - Primera... Cita y Beso ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pucki

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, llegamos al segundo día y tengo que admitir que este pequeño coso me ha gustado bastante, sobre todo por la "escena perdida"; espero igual sea de su agrado. Por otra parte, quería hablarles un poco sobre la inclusión de Pietro y Wanda por aquí: lo que pasa es que esto está ubicado a futuro, por lo que pensé incluirlos a ellos, además de que son mis personajes favoritos. Wanda es, de hecho, novia de Steve por un tiempo en los comics y, la verdad, me encantaría ver esa relación en la pantalla grande (solo piensen en Chris Evans y Elizabeth Olsen...). 
> 
> En inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2019093  
> En tumblr: http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/92818150037/yes-it-actually-happen-my-friends-and-i-go-for-a
> 
> Escrito para la Semana Sam/Bucky: Día 2 - Primera... Cita y Beso ;)

**Pucki.  
** Sam/Bucky Week 2014: Día 2 – Primera... Cita y beso.  


 

Cuando Sam vislumbró a Bucky del otro lado de la calle, apoyado en una de las paredes del café, supo que iba a matar a Natasha en sentido figurado. Esto era una trampa, lo había sido desde el principio y no puede creer que Steven Grant Rogers se haya vendido para ser participe de esto. Así que, en lo que el semáforo da el alto, agarra con decisión su teléfono y teclea rápidamente: “Los odio a los dos”. Obviamente no espera respuesta y no es como si fuera a estar viendo su celular ahora que cruza la calle para encontrarse con el nuevo recluta de Los Vengadores, quien parece estar tan tranquilo como siempre aparenta mientras que por dentro es un oleaje constante de sentimientos, pensamientos y maldiciones. Seguro que él también querrá matar a Natasha y a Steve si es que sabe que es lo que está pasando en estos momentos.

-Hey.  
-Llegas tarde.

... A menos que él supiera de esto todo el tiempo y la única victima haya sido él. Bucky lo mira tranquilamente, una sonrisa en el fondo de sus ojos le dice que todo está bien, que en realidad no podría enojarse nunca con él y que esto de la cita arreglada llena de trampas que le hicieron Steve y Nat no puede ser tan malo. Vamos, había estado pensando en algún momento llegar a esto, pero no ahora. Esto iba a venir después, cuando el sujeto pudiera estar en sus cinco sentidos todo el tiempo y reír libremente. Pero claro, tal vez lo mejor era empezar ahora.

-¿Natasha y Steve no vienen?  
-No, solo nosotros dos. A Steve lo jaló Wanda para comprarle _ropa adecuada_ , Natasha simplemente canceló.

Wanda tenía que ver en esto, por supuesto que la pequeña Wanda tenía que ver en esto. Sam asintió una vez más, suspirando al mismo tiempo que Bucky lo hacía, sonriendole a este mientras se encogía de hombros, listo para pasar la tarde con Barnes, el que se adelantó hasta él y caminó a su lado, manteniendo una conversación simple acerca de las cosas, de la Torre, de la inesperada relación de Steve y Wanda, y de lo contento que Bucky estaba de ver a Steve con alguien que lo mereciera.

-Es su tipo de chica. _Petite_ , castaña, cabello ondulado, labios rojos... Independiente, fuerte, inteligente. Aun con la diferencia de edades, creo que ella es lo suficientemente madura como para mantenerlo a raya y que no se meta en problemas. Honestamente... me da mucho gusto.  
-Lo sé, se nota en tu cara. Además, creo que también le has tomado cariño a Wanda. Y a Pietro.  
Bucky ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo con la mención de los dos niños que Natasha, Clint y él habían tomado como pupilos- Algo así. Siempre quise tener una familia, ¿alguna vez te dije eso? Creo que lo quería más que Steve. Casarme y tener hijos... esas cosas. Supongo que a como están las cosas aquí -Y señaló su cabeza-. Es mejor que comience a adoptar secretamente a niños con poderes especiales que no son tan infantes como nosotros quisiéramos tratarlos.  
-Oye, estás mejor que la primera vez que te vi, hombre.  
-Siento haberte pateado...  
-Nah, eso ya paso.

Había pasado. Bucky le sonrió nuevamente, entrando al local en el que se sentaron para seguir la platica, Starbucks para molestar a Steve y Bucky cuando los aires no estaban cargados de tensión por alguna invasión alienigena o un robot fuera de sus casillas. Esta primera cita, pensaba Sam mientras veía a Bucky alegar con la chica del mostrador por haber escrito mal su nombre, estaba resultando ser bastante tranquila. Una especie de bendición tras misiones complicadas en las que las cosas pudieron haber salido mal si Wanda no hubiera estado ahí para calmar los ataques de ansiedad y estress de Barnes, Clint se había enojado la última vez. Y no por qué la misión pudo haber salido mal, no, sino por qué, maldita sea, Bucky no dice nada cuando se está sintiendo mal o está herido, jamás dice palabra para expresar sus malestares, solo se queda callado y trata de lidear el solo con el dolor, los periodos de culpabilidad y las ganas de mandar todo al carajo, cosas en las que aun estaban trabajando. Eso le hizo pensar que, probablemente, Barton pudiera tener algo que ver en todo esto también.

Después de todo, todos esos idiotas a los que llamaba amigos y veía como familia, sabían sobre su tremenda atracción hacía el mejor amigo del Capitán América.

-¡Pucki! ¿De donde mi nombre te suena como eso? Aaaah, odio estos lugares.  
-¿Pucki...?

Bucky le mostró el vaso de su frappuchino de moka con crema y chispas de chocolate, el marcador negro había dejado las enormes letras en semi-cursiva que declaraban: PUCKI con grata alegría, una carita feliz descansando a su lado. Wilson se quedó quieto un buen momento antes de comenzar a reírse histéricamente, Bucky enarcó una ceja y comenzó a reclamarle acerca de lo nada gracioso que esta situación era. “¡Escribió mal mi nombre, no es gracioso!”, se quejaba entre muecas que pronto sellaron los labios de su acompañante, el resto del mundo se quedó quieto.

Y ese era, dentro de todas las cosas de este día tan raro, el primero de muchos besos.

 

~

Escena perdida:

Grupo de conversación: Planeando la boda Barnes/Wilson.  
Steve: ¿De verdad creen que funcione? Son dos adultos, estamos actuando como niños...  
Natasha: Shhhh, mis técnicas de casamentera nunca fallan.  
Steve: Dime cinco veces en que hayas juntado a una pareja que funcione y te creeré...  
Clint: Bruce y Betty.  
Steve: ¡Ellos eran pareja desde antes! Lo único que hicieron fue traerla a la Torre...  
Pietro: Tú y Wanda.  
Natasha: ¡Alice y Rebecca!  
Steve: ¿Ellas quienes son?  
Clint: Nuestras antiguas vecinas, y ya están casadas.  
Wanda: ¿Tony y Pepper cuentan? Por qué ella se puso celosa de ti y todas esas cosas le hicieron pensar en dar el siguiente paso...  
Natasha: ¡Claro que cuentan! Van tres: Steve y Wanda, Alice y Rebecca, Tony y Pepper.  
Steve: Te faltan dos.  
Wanda: Steve, no seas desconfiado, verás que funcionará. ¿Le han escrito a alguien?  
Clint: Miren la maldita foto que Sam acaba de subir, solo mírenla.  
Wanda: ¿twitter o instagram?  
Pietro: LINK!!!  
Clint: http://hellageekpepper.tumblr.com/private/image/92818150037/tumblr_n99k3wcjuM1scc5vv

Pietro: AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Wanda: Tsk, hahahahahahaha.  
Steve: Bucky debe estar super molesto, hahahaha.

 

~

 

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
